


Sinners from Hemlock

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник AU-зарисовок</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды я пришла в этот фандом и осталась. Однажды я сказала себе, что разбивать сердечко новым проёбаным пейрингом - это несправедливо, и написала первый драббл.  
> Кстати, здесь завалялась зарисовка-кроссовер Роман/Стайлз (Тинвафля), так что ворнинг, если для вас это сквик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digital Summer – Love and Tragedy

***

Роман иногда пугается собственных мыслей. Он пытается закрыться от них, сбежать, спрятаться под одеяло, словно это монстры, которые в этом случае тебя не найдут.  
  
Херня это всё.  
  
От мыслей не спрятаться. Ни-ког-да. Не сбежать, не закрыться.  
  
Из них не вытравить этого гребаного Питера, что держится мертвой хваткой. Не разомкнуть его пальцы, не попросить съебаться куда подальше, не заставить отвалить, черт возьми, от его сестры. С Руманчеком вообще ничего сделать нельзя — цыган будто назло зарывается в голову Романа глубже и глубже. Так, чтобы навеки. Так, чтобы щипцами не помочь.  
  
Так глубоко, господи, чтобы отказать в обычном не-любить.  
  
— Лита? — Годфри зовет кузину чуть дрожащим голосом, когда видит вполне невинный поцелуй в щеку, подаренный Питеру. — Тебя подвезти?  
— Я прогуляюсь пешком, — у нее радостный голос и глаза счастливые, а у Питера во взгляде черти упиваются вином. — Твой друг меня проводит, не волнуйся.  
  
Друг, который и не друг вовсе.  
Человек, который в сердце ударом с первого же дня.  
Оборотень, который не побоялся дружбы с вампиром.  
  
Нахуй так, Питер? Она ведь моя... ты ведь мой. И никто из вас одновременно.  
  
Роман умеет держать спину ровно, даже если по ней херачат раскаленными прутьями. Он воспитан стойким, отзывчивым, слишком скучающим по дружбе парнем. Годфри умеет любить, в отличие от своей матери; умеет ценить внутреннюю красоту, отбивая от уродливой родной сестры — Шелли — уколы отвратительных душой одноклассников. Роман умеет быть. Умеет просто существовать. Даже без любви, без участия в его внутреннем мире кого-то извне.  
  
Роман устал от этого. Питер не видит элементарных, пусть и молчаливых просьб. Руманчек просто ебёт его кузину, которая в сердце Романа занимает особое место. Тоже грешное, кстати, ибо влечение к ней давно со знаком минус на приборной доске невинности. И если сначала не понять, на кого именно обращена ревность и потребность, то сейчас прозрачным покрывалом перед глазами: Питер, сука такая, я ведь нуждаюсь...  
  
Когда заводишь друзей, будь готов к их предательству. Пусть даже они не считают свои поступки таковыми.  
  
***  
  
— Ты сегодня почти ничего не съел, позавтракай перед школой, сынок, — Оливия изящным движением ладони наливает апельсиновый сок из графина в свой стакан; Роман иногда думает, что она даже вены себе будет резать изящно. — Тебя что-то беспокоит? Роман? Отвечай мне.  
  
Звучит приказом. Не удивительно. Оливия Годфри из тех женщин, что привыкли держать под контролем чужие души. От своей души, наверно, там и тени не осталось.  
  
— Это снова из-за Литы? — переспрашивает мать, откинувшись на резную спинку стула из дорогого красного дерева. — Твой дядя Норман сказал, что ты в последнее время слишком часто её навещаешь.  
— Она моя двоюродная сестра, это нормально, — Роман вытирает рот салфеткой, вставая из-за стола. — Прости, но я не голоден больше. Шелли, ты готова в школу?  
  
Девушка с изуродованным лицом радостно кивает и встает следом за ним, но осекается, когда слышит грозный кашель матери.  
  
— Шелли, для начала тебе не мешало бы переодеться, — Оливия указывает пальцем на поношенное платье, — поднимись наверх и надень что-нибудь приличное.  
— Она отлично выглядит, — Роман бросает матери слова, одаривая раздраженным взглядом, — пойдем, Шелли, мы опаздываем на уроки.  
— А я говорю...  
— С ней всё в порядке! — выкрикивает, поджимая от гнева дрожащие губы. — Просто отвали от неё и дай нам спокойно уйти.  
  
Оливия напугано округляет глаза, поправляет свои длинные черные волосы и улыбается, словно ничего не произошло. Годфри умеют держать осанку в любой ситуации.  
  
— Будь аккуратней на дороге, — говорит напоследок, проглатывая обиду.  
— Непременно, — Роман показательно кланяется матери, протягивая руку для Шелли, — улыбнись, сестрёнка, ты сегодня неотразима, как и всегда.  
  
А в груди у Романа охуительно больно, потому что Питер не отвечает на звонки вот уже вторые сутки, наплевав на их план по поиску взбесившегося оборотня — варгульфа.  
  
Питер так сильно хотел избавиться от своих снов, затаскивая Романа в это болото извечных проблем, что забыл держать дистанцию. Цыган даже не подозревал, что когда однажды произнес фразу "Мы с тобой повязаны" — Роман прочел слова так, как хотелось услышать на самом деле.  
  
Теперь Годфри остался наедине со своей идиотской привязанностью к почти-другу, очень-нужному, странно-необходимому. Теперь Роман безвыходно тонет в привязанности, золотыми цепями утягивающей на илистое дно. Улыбается ослепительно, всем, даже Питеру, даже Лите, даже самому себе пытается улыбнуться в зеркало, вампирской силой пытаясь убедить себя забыть, оторваться от этой боли, стать чуточку другим, не-зависимым.  
  
Но рядом с ним Шелли, впереди горизонт асфальта и несколько неотвеченных смс на номер Питера.  
  
Единственный человек, который на стороне Романа, но не подозревает об этом — Норман. Дядя против отношений своей дочери и заезжего цыгана, подозревающегося в убийстве нескольких девушек и наводящий страх на учеников старшей школы.  
  
Роман был бы рад открыто поддержать Нормана, но странная, убийственная любовь к обоим своим проклятьям, не дает пойти откровенно против них. Иначе потеряет. Иначе совсем умрет, хоть и сложно будет, неважно.  
  
Пусть лучше они здесь, на глазах, причиняют вовсе не фантомную боль.  
  
Пусть лучше на сердце каменным грузом, чем неизвестно где.  
  
***  
  
Когда Питер не отвечает на его звонки уже третий день подряд, а Лита отмахивается в коротких смс плохим самочувствием, у Романа начинают мелко подрагивать пальцы. До урока еще несколько минут, а до сердечного приступа (уже).  
  
Плохое предчувствие одолевает, не желая отпускать. Годфри прикуривает вторую сигарету, затягивая глубоко в легкие горький табачный дым, задерживая его внутри на несколько секунд. Прикрывает глаза, выдыхает, снова затягивается. Пытается не думать. Не получается.  
  
А следующий телефонный звонок от матери заставляет скатиться спиной по каменной стене.  
  
"Дорогой, Норман звонил, спрашивал, не знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о Лите? Кажется, девчонка из дома сбежала, даже записки не оставила".  
  
Роман слышит в её словах только одно — Питера тоже нет.  
  
И оказывается прав.  
  
Спустя двадцать минут Годфри стоит посреди пустого трейлера, что одиноко скучает на окраине лесной дороги, и смаргивает слезы.  
  
Сбежал от проблем, прихватив с собой мать — всё, что осталось от семьи, — не забыв ударить по затылку, когда разрешал Лите поехать вместе с ним.  
  
— Сука...  
  
Шепчет в пустоту, разрезая душный воздух.  
  
Ненавидит себя за то, что подпустил так близко, хоть и не просили.  
  
Садится на грязный пол, не боясь испачкать брендовое пальто, зарываясь ладонями в почти идеально уложенные волосы. Стрижка всегда вовремя. Разбитое сердце — не по расписанию.  
  
Какого хуя он так облажался?  
  
Слезы мокрыми дорожками по щекам, пусто за вывернутыми ребрами, туго на горле невидимый жгут. Он был ему другом, который неправильно, который не-так. Теперь и врагом быть не сможет.  
  
Как однажды сказала ему доктор Шассо, бросив холодными словами в спину: "Бог не хочет, чтобы мы были счастливыми. Он хочет, чтобы мы были сильными".  
  
Так однажды добила его мать, ожидая недалеко от пустого трейлера: "Цыгане — это цыгане, и всегда ими будут. Они украдут кольца с твоих пальцев и любовь из твоего сердца".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory Of A Melody – Reach

***

Годфри сгорает, как однажды сгорели все книги, брошенные им в костер на заднем дворе. Тогда Оливия сказала, что он должен посвятить свою жизнь самосовершенствованию; сказала, что его судьба — это главенствовать в их фамильной компании, вести за собой народ, быть лидером.   
  
А Роман просто хотел жить. Как его одноклассники, как соседские мальчишки: радоваться юношеству, ходить на свидания, драться и получать синяки. Оливия не разделяла желаний сына, она вообще могла видеть только свой, расписанный тухлыми чернилами сценарий.   
  
Сейчас Роман жалеет, что не послушал мать, что решил быть как все — влюбляться. Лучше бы сидел в комнате, возвращаясь после занятий, и зубрил экономику, вникал в тонкости управления, становился таким, как его мать.  
  
Лучше бы этот гребаный Питер никогда не врезался в него своим заточенным взглядом, словно осиным колом куда-то в область сердца.   
  
— Ты убиваешь меня, чертов ублюдок, — шепчет Годфри, медленно двигаясь, монотонно трахая Питера на его вонючих простынях в ржаво-прогнившем трейлере. — Сука, ну зачем ты меня убиваешь?  
  
Это первый раз, когда Руманчек подставился. Первый раз, когда доверился на все сто процентов. А Романа из-за этого доверия жесткими ударами ебашит разочарование.  
  
Не в Питере — в себе. Потому что снова пришел, снова согласился быть 'некем' сразу после. Потому что сам разжег костер, в который прыгнул, крепко зажмурив глаза.   
  
Питер шало улыбается, его глаза янтарным блеском отражаются в холодных октябрьских лучах солнца, а с губ хриплое:  
  
— И это всё?  
  
Годфри оголяет клыки, уже давно оголив душу, и включает ярость на полную мощь. Хочет сказать, что рядом с Питером его давно почерневшая сущность начинает дышать, светиться. Хочет убедить, что совместное будущее не так уж прозрачно, что можно тянуться вверх, доставая до звезд, и если вместе, то получится. Хочет поблагодарить даже за ту невесомую крупицу любви, которая исходит от Питера в моменты редкого уединения. Пусть на глазах общественности они не друзья, пусть их чувства с табличкой "запрещено и стыдно". Роману хватает того незначительного, что достается, но именно за это он себя и ненавидит.   
  
Потому что хочет сказать, что для них возможно счастье, пока у обоих есть мечты и сердце, но вместо этого тянется далеко, куда не достать. Тянется к близости, которая Питеру нахрен не нужна.  
  
— Да, вот так, кровосос, уже лучше, — усмехается Руманчек, задыхаясь на каждом толчке, рвано выдыхая слова, будто клочки смятой бумаги, — я почти... да, чёрт, Роуми...  
  
Битыми осколками по нервам последнее слово.   
  
Роуми? Господи, ну какого же хуя? Так нельзя, нечестно. И расплавленными от температуры накала буквами Роман выдыхает:  
  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
  
Годфри напрягается всем телом, отпуская себя, свои мысли, и тяжело дыша заваливается сверху, целуя шею Питера пересохшими губами. Ему бы воды глоток, да свежего воздуха. Без Питера.   
  
Ему бы не ответить согласием на очередное "приходи". Роману бы счастье, которое он заслуживает, а не цыгана, который придает сил, даже разбивая.   
  
*  
  
— Так уж и ненавидишь? — спрашивает Руманчек, прикуривая сигарету, пока отдыхает в гамаке возле трейлера.  
  
Роман опирается спиной на скрипучую дверь, так же не спеша вдыхая отравленный ядами табачный дым.   
  
Прикрывает глаза:  
  
— Когда-нибудь ты перегрызешь мне глотку, а я скажу тебе спасибо.  
— С чего это вдруг? — Питер замирает.  
— С чего "перегрызешь" или почему "спасибо"? — в голосе Романа почти не осталось эмоций.  
— Почему "спасибо"?   
— Потому что другим способом это дерьмо не закончить, — Годфри выкидывает окурок, оставляя тлеть на подмерзшей земле, поправляет ворот пальто и шмыгает носом: — Меня это заебало, Питер, знаешь, как хреново недополучать? Придет время, и я сам попрошу тебя об этом.  
  
Цыган отворачивается, почесывает щетину, наблюдая за окружающим лесом, и молчит. Недолго.  
  
— Думаешь, я смогу сделать это, даже если попросишь?  
— Ты уже почти. Только без когтей.  
  
И шаркая подошвой по листве, Роман идет к припаркованной у дороги машине. На языке всё еще горечь от сигареты, а внутри, пиздец как глубоко и прочно, затаилось проклятие.   
  
Знает, что вернется.  
Знает, что поведется на тихое "приходи".   
Чувствует, что до "спасибо" совсем немного.   
  
*  
  
Разбитое окно на третьем этаже особняка и почти дохлое тело на земле внизу. Захлебываясь в собственной крови, чувствуя сломанные кости, ошметками прорезающие кожу, Роман выплевывает с бордовыми каплями:  
  
— Пожалуйста, Питер, сделай это... пожалуйста, я не могу больше. Больно.  
  
Обратившийся, совершенно бесконтрольный волк смотрит на него, казалось бы, понимающим взглядом. Первый раз за последние полчаса, пока они сражались за право на жизнь. Один из них должен был остаться, чтобы сожалеть о содеянном. Пусть это будет Питер, хоть и всю оставшуюся вечность он проведет в обличии варгульфа. Правильно говорил Роман — проклятие.   
  
Питер — проклятый волк, который сам виноват в своей участи. Нельзя обращаться вне лунного цикла, но зачем цыганам правила, верно? А зачем вампирам чутье, если всё равно приходят тогда, когда не стоило бы?   
  
Думал, что поможет. Теперь помощь нужна ему в виде когтей по горлу, как избавление, как очищение, спасение.   
  
— Питер... — кашляет, не шевелясь, — пожалуйста.   
  
И мгновенное движение когтей по шейным хрящам, как согласие.  
  
Чтобы услышать последнее:  
— Спасибо.  
  
Это дерьмо между ними могло закончиться только так.  
  
~  
I listen to you closely  
As we sing our lives away  
It gives us strength


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Statik Silence – Beneath The Skin

***

Цыгане умеют долго ждать: будь то благополучие, арестованная мать или самое обычное счастье. Они привыкли бороться за выживание и против косых взглядов. Питер надеется, что достаточно лишь подождать, и всё будет так, как напророчила сестра-экстрасенс.   
  
Дестени говорит: он тебя полюбит, главное — дай ему шанс.  
Питер отвечает: он любит только себя.  
  
— Ты такой милый, когда влюбляешься, — Дестени улыбается, ерошит длинные волосы кузена и уходит в другую комнату, выкрикивая вдогонку: — Если так и будешь сидеть на заднице, то Роман никогда не узнает, кто ты вообще такой.  
  
Годфри — птица другого полета, будто из параллельной Вселенной вовсе. Что может быть общего у цыгана и ребенка голубых кровей? Пусть даже кровь у этого упыря ярко-алого цвета и потери ему знакомы, а оборотень гораздо больше "человек", нежели многие другие. Питер не рассчитывает на ответные чувства, просто потому, что испытывает их впервые, не зная, какого ответа стоит ожидать. А Роман смотрит в его сторону, прикуривает сигарету, прищуривая глаза от слепящего солнца, и словно насквозь видит.  
  
В душу смотрит и наизнанку выворачивает.   
  
Дестени не права: Годфри знает, кто такой Питер. Этот засранец знает всё, что происходит в Хемлок Гроув, даже если событие укладывается в чье-то сердце.  
  
Знает, что Руманчек смущенно и неловко любит одного заносчивого мудака с момента их третьей встречи. С момента второго взгляда и первого слова.   
  
Питер еще никогда так крупно не попадал.   
  
*   
  
— Отличная прическа, приятель, — Роман появляется за его спиной и тут же преграждает путь, нарочно задевая плечом в школьном коридоре, — но тебе никогда не приходило в голову её... хм, чуточку укоротить?   
  
Питер поджимает губы, глубоко и тяжело вдыхает душный воздух закрытого помещения, спокойно отвечает:  
  
— Мне так комфортно. У тебя всё? А то мне домой пешком, а не на крутой тачке.   
— Могу подбросить, давно хотел посмотреть, где ты живешь, — Роман игриво приподнимает одну бровь, а Питер мажет по его лицу настороженным взглядом, против воли улавливая скрытый подтекст.  
— С чего это вдруг такие желания? — цыган легким движением откидывает с лица прядь волос. — Ты вроде никогда особо не интересовался...  
  
Замолкает, хочет прокашляться, потому что ком в горле, но сдерживается.  
  
— Не интересовался, где живут мои друзья? Или парнями, в принципе? — Годфри, кажется, вот-вот заржет во весь голос.  
— Забудь, — Питер обходит его стороной, — сам доберусь.  
— Я ведь просто спросил, эй? — Роман догоняет его, закидывает руку через плечо, обнимая "вроде как" по-дружески. — Не злись.   
  
Питер не злится, он, кажется, просто сдал себя с потрохами.  
  
— Пошли, я подвезу тебя, — Годфри прижимается ближе, обдавая странно-нужным теплом, а сердце оборотня звериными ударами прямо по вискам. — Между прочим, в моей машине очень уютно.  
  
Роман и до этого был не против попиздеть, но сегодня как-то слишком разговорчив и открыт. Питер прикрывает глаза на мгновение, переводит дыхание и пытается не разойтись по швам.   
  
Любит так, что сам боится.  
  
*   
  
Когда автомобиль останавливается возле заброшенного трейлерного парка, а Роман наклоняется, чтобы прикоснуться губами к щеке Питера — у последнего начинают подрагивать пальцы.   
  
— Ты чего? — Руманчек косится на друга, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, но не для удара, а для самоконтроля.  
  
Потому что хочется сорваться ко всем чертям и забыть тот месяц непонятных отношений между ними.   
  
— Я решил, что пора завязывать с этой херней, — Роман улыбается, наклоняется снова и ладонью поворачивает лицо Питера к себе. — Не возражаешь?  
— Против чего? — тихо.  
— Если я поцелую. Можно?  
  
Цыган заторможенно кивает, всё еще не веря в происходящее. А вчерашний день становится сегодняшним, со словами Дестени: "Дай ему шанс".  
  
Они под кожей друг у друга почти сразу, стоило лишь дозреть.   
  
И поцелуй именно такой, как нужно: с надрывом, изучающий, короткий, но насыщенный эмоциями. Годфри чуть прикусывает его нижнюю губу, прежде чем отстраниться, а Питер с секундной задержкой открывает глаза.   
  
— Не думал, что мне это настолько понравится, — упырь без клыков прокусывает кожу обычными словами, давая надежду. — Определенно не мешало бы повторить.  
— Да, — кивает Питер, смотрит не отрываясь, перешагивая самостоятельно нарисованную черту. — Не мешало бы...  
— Эй, расслабься, всё ведь хорошо, — Годфри вновь целует: мимолетно и почти невесомо. — Забрать тебя завтра перед школой?  
— Если хочешь, — пожимает плечами, — забирай.  
— Вот и договорились, — Роман подмигивает, хлопает Питера по плечу и ждет, пока он вылезет из машины, чтобы рвануть с места.  
  
Цыган смотрит ему вслед, удивляясь, что по сравнению с другими ожиданиями, это — самое короткое. Питер к этому не привык. Как и не привык любить, в принципе.  
  
Любить не_безответно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Teen Wolf  
> Роман Годфри/Стайлз Стилински  
> Gold – Wasted Years

***

Тихими шагами по хрустящему насту, короткими вдохами ледяной воздух, мимолетными мыслями о самом дорогом, что есть. Годфри вытирает с уголка губ запекшуюся кровь своей последней жертвы, признаваться в любви на голодный желудок не хочется.   
  
Бикон Хиллз встречает Романа стеной мгновенно тающих снежинок, вьюжной метелью и пустыми улицами. Фонари подсвечивают дорогу, но снег, летящий прямо в лицо, всё равно мешает разглядеть скользкий асфальт.   
  
До дома Стайлза совсем чуть-чуть. Кажется, он называл по телефону именно эту улицу, именно этот дом, и именно Романа он не ожидает увидеть в канун Нового года.   
  
Рождество уже отыграло свой визит по стандартному графику, а границу одной цифры с другой в их доме никогда не считали за праздник. Поэтому в окнах семьи Стилински горит приглушенный свет, а вампирский слух не улавливает постороннего шума. Возможно, Стайлз давно спит или смотрит телек в любимой позе, развалившись на диване в гостиной.  
  
Именно так они смотрели передачи ВВС, вместе, когда Стилински учился в Хемлок Гроув. Возвращение Стайлза в родной город не мешает Роману стоять на крыльце его дома, занеся руку для стука.  
  
Не стучит. Даже ногтями в дверь не скребет, потому что не знает, что нужно говорить в таких случаях. Привет? Прости? Я, господи, так люблю тебя, Стайлз?   
  
Последнюю фразу Годфри тренирует уже две недели, когда звонков и скайпа становится катастрофически мало для 'не сдохнуть'. Сорвался, приехал, потому что гребаная необходимость выжирает мозг. Потому что Стайлз — та самая необходимость.   
  
Правильная или нет, совершенно не играет роли.  
  
*   
  
— Привет, — Стилински округляет глаза, когда открывает дверь после третьего стука; он не ожидал увидеть на своем крыльце чокнутого на всю голову Годфри, который порой внушает откровенный ужас, — ты какого хрена здесь?   
— Ну так праздники же, — Роман улыбается, достает сигарету из пачки, прикуривает и глубоко затягивается, — приехал поздравить.  
— Ты поздравил меня по телефону несколько часов назад, — Стайлз завороженно смотрит на выпускаемый из его рта дым, он всегда любил наблюдать, как вампиреныш курит. — Годфри, твою мать, сотни миль до меня...  
— Частный самолет, — пожимает плечами, — не прогоняй.  
  
Стилински замирает. Выдыхает. Пытается не упасть на колени прямо здесь, но не перед Романом, а просто от недостатка кислорода в легких.   
  
Отношения между ними всегда казались ему странными, невесомыми, временными, в конце концов. Но есть в Романе что-то цепляющее, ломающее. Что-то через край.  
  
— А как же Оливия? Она знает, что ты здесь? — Стайлз не хочет вспоминать эту угрожающую женщину, но память не слушается.  
— Мне не хватает тебя, Оливия это не исправит. Никто не исправит, Стайлз, — взгляд голубых глаз пригвождает к полу, не давая пошевелиться. — Хотя бы ты не прогоняй.  
— Не буду, — шепчет, ощущая, как сердце начинает стучаться в глотку, — если пообещаешь...  
— Обещаю, — прерывает Роман.  
— Еще не сказал даже, — удивляется Стайлз, хмыкая на такой ответ.  
— Похуй, всё равно обещаю, — Годфри выкидывает сигарету себе за спину, прячет руки в карманы пальто, ёжится от ветра и шмыгает носом, — проси, что хочешь — сделаю.  
— О, мой Бог, чувак, я просто хотел сказать, чтобы ты предупреждал в следующий раз о своих визитах, — Стилински делает шаг в сторону, пропуская Романа внутрь помещения.  
— Честное и непреложное слово, — проговаривает, когда за его спиной закрывается дверь.  
  
*   
  
Прохладными ладонями по выпирающим лопаткам, горячим воздухом в шею и ласковым шепотом в ухо: "Господи, я так люблю тебя, Стайлз".  
  
Годфри стоит позади него, боится пошевелиться, сделать лишнее движение, просто вдыхая Стилински полной грудью — в душу.  
  
Стайлз молча слушает череду признаний, прикрывает глаза и кивает.  
  
Ты нужен мне — кивок.  
Ты восхитительный — кивок.  
Любишь меня?  
  
Безоговорочное "да" в ответном поцелуе, обернувшись через плечо.  
  
— Стайлз... — облегченный выдох.  
— Ты чокнутый, Годфри, — просто как факт.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=069e77e8d8706d6f867d8263f4f7e947)

***

В комнате с обшарпанными стенами воняет сыростью и прогнившей древесиной. В комнате душно, тесно и непременно хочется сбежать из неё, прихватив собственное достоинство, но Роман остается. Прячет дрожащие пальцы в карманы пальто и смотрит, как Питер собирает свои вещи. Все. До единой. Даже будильник, стрелки которого давно застыли на четверти двенадцатого утра, тоже отправляются в спортивную сумку. На спине Питера он прожигает взглядом слово «Трус», прямо между лопаток. Только больно от этого совсем не цыгану. 

  
У Романа проигрыши по всем параграфам. Он не умеет уговаривать, не умеет заинтересовать хорошей перспективой. Роман не девчонка с пятым размером сисек, чтобы пускать в ход скрытое оружие — фигурку, внешность, флюиды и подобное им дерьмо. Годфри просто смотрит. Смотрит, как уходит единственный близкий человек, который остался в Хемлок Гроув.   
  
Оливия не в счет.   
Норман тоже.   
Шелли пропала еще два месяца назад.   
  
Что же ты делаешь, Питер?   
  
Прикрывает глаза и не может выдавить из себя даже прощального слова, потому что сердце в чужом кулаке вот-вот лопнет. Его сердце. В кулаке Питера.   
  
— Кажется, это всё, — Роман вздрагивает от услышанной фразы.   
— Не поступай так со мной… — говорит тихо, мало ожидая от себя подобных слов, — пожалуйста, Питер, ты не можешь так поступить.   
— Мне нужно уехать, ты же знаешь, Дестени сказала, что здесь опасно, — Руманчек застегивает молнию на куртке, но так и не поворачивается лицом к своему другу. — Тебе бы тоже уехать, если честно.   
— Ты не зовешь, — и в этом Годфри прав.   
  
В ответ предсказуемое молчание. Когда их отношения превратились в неловкость? Когда стало так трудно разговаривать? Почему вампирская кровь бурлит, хотя должна оставаться ледяной, сохранять свежий рассудок, помогать, а не отравлять, как сейчас?   
  
Годфри поправляет воротник, поводит плечами, сбрасывая невидимых бесов, которые заставляют сказать всё, что хранится на душе, но это не помогает. Горло рвет от невысказанных предложений, от непонимания, от обиды. Роман хочет двинуть по этой трусливой роже, а потом отпустить себя и больше не думать, не представлять.  
  
— У тебя здесь якорь, я не хочу принуждать и звать с собой, — Питер поворачивается, а на его лице ни одной жалостливой эмоции, только спокойствие, которое сжимает грудину мощной хваткой.   
— И кого ты называешь моим якорем? Оливию? Не смеши, — Роман улыбается, иронично, болезненно. — Дестени, вообще-то, остается здесь, а ты бросаешь её.   
— Мы будем с ней видеться, это не проблема, — пожимает плечами.   
— Ты меня бросаешь, — ответный удар в тысячу единиц мощности.   
  
Роман проводит ладонью по своему лицу, понимая, что высказал самое главное. Легче не стало. Груз всё равно тащит за собой на дно.   
  
Питер всё равно уезжает.   
  
***   
  
Спустя три месяца Роман по-прежнему трахает шлюх, курит сигареты, ругается с Оливией и ждет возвращения Шелли. Медленно иссякает, растворяясь в прогнившей жизни, но это настолько привычно, что даже дыхание не утяжеляется.   
  
Годфри не ждет перемен, но они случаются. Питер приходит к его дверям, когда он вдалбливает очередную бабу в кровать. Вчера на её месте был парнишка, так похожий на Руманчека, поэтому его пришлось прогнать, как только оба получили всё необходимое друг от друга. Сегодня Питер перед ним собственной персоной, а у Романа на губах остатки крови после укуса.   
  
— Привет, впустишь? — спрашивает Питер, с интересом заглядывая ему за спину.   
— Зачем? — вытирает алую, солоноватую каплю с подбородка и кривит в улыбке рот. — Якорь в другой стороне.   
  
Боль снова простреливает с прежней силой. Сука, Питер, чтоб ты провалился.   
  
— Роман, мне просто нужно поговорить, я много думал о нас и…   
— А я больше не думаю, и начинать не хочу. Проваливай, — Годфри указывает на крыльцо, так и не дав Питеру войти. — Я серьезно, здесь твоего якоря нет, ты сам дал это понять.   
— Я ошибался, — и теперь на лице Руманчека столько новых, неизвестных вампиру эмоций, что хочется присмотреться внимательней.   
  
Не присматривается. Рана не зажила, вот и всё.   
  
— Проваливай, Питер.   
  
Дверь захлопывается, а Роман выдыхает дрожащими губами. Забыть было трудно, смириться — легко.   
  
Какого хрена ты делаешь, Питер? Какого хрена…


End file.
